


Worry Not

by FANTASTAR



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater STAR
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANTASTAR/pseuds/FANTASTAR
Summary: Nashi helps ease Vanderbolt’s doubts.Vanderbolt x Nashi | Yaoi





	1. Chapter 1

The shower runs, and Vanderbolt could hear it from down the hall.

He was seated sideways on the couch, having his head hang backward from the armrest with a thoughtful look. He was thinking. Funny, coming from him, right? Not at all especially the thoughts that were currently occupying him on a cold, rainy evening.

Nashi had been gone for nearly the entire day. They were supposed to have a game day with the team at an arcade, but Nashi declined, preferring to stay home. Yet, when he came home, Nashi was nowhere to be found.

Despite the boy’s disappearances, Vanderbolt nearly threw a fit as he searched for his weapon around the housing complex. The ringing would go straight to voice mail. No evidence of a struggle was shown. No notes. Nothing.

So when Nashi returned home with his usual somber look, Vanderbolt could have collapsed on the ground from the mental exhaustion of imagining worst case scenarios. Which he did.

[I]”Why couldn’t you pick up?” Vanderbolt had whined from the ground.

[I]”Busy,” Nashi only answered before heading down the hall.

And so here Vanderbolt was, sitting on the couch with a thoughtful look.

‘I can’t help but think that Nashi isn’t... honest? I don’t want to doubt him or our partnership, but... even Priscella’s starting to question him,’ he thinks sadly. 

Believe it or not, it was always stressful coming home and not knowing if Nashi’s whereabouts. Ever since the night he caught Nashi contemplating on leaving without saying anything, his doubt began to cloud his mind. And yet he always greeted the other boy with a cheerful, reassuring smile. That no matter where Nashi went, he’d always come back to a welcoming home.

Yet slowly, perhaps his efforts aren’t exactly being noticed. In a stump, Vanderbolt lets out a conflicted exhale, wanting the negative energy to just pass away along with the escaped breath. He’s always opened up to Nashi, perhaps his weapon could do the same to him?

The shower stops.

“Okay! I’ve got it,” Vanderbolt sits up a bit, planting an upright fist on an outstretched hand. “I’ll just ask him how things are. Maybe see if things are okay between him and the team members. And perhaps his feelings wiiiiith—“

“With who?”

Vanderbolt jolts involuntarily and laughs nervously, not even having to turn his head to see who it was due to the menacing aura behind the couch. “Well?”

“W-With me. Don’t get me wrong! I like being your meister! I just... sometimes I feel like... well...” 

Nashi listens to Vanderbolt’s studying with his infamous deadpanned expression. Did he truly want to spend time entertaining this?

“I’m no stranger to your thoughts, Van. I was wondering when you’d ever start thinking more realistically,” he says over the boy’s indecisiveness to choose his words carefully. Vanderbolt whips his head around, seeing Nashi from the chest up. The platinum blonde’s hair was still damp, matching the water that would drip from the weapon’s sharp features. It was as though he didn’t bother drying and just threw on the long sleeve dress shirt. That would explain why the clothing article would stick the boy in certain areas.

“Van,” Vanderbolt blinks. “Jeez, don’t bother looking if you aren’t even going to pay attention.

“Ah...” 

“I didn’t mean it literally either, genius.”

Vanderbolt turns his head back around, smiling goofily from his moment of fun. “You don’t mind talking, do you?”

“I’m busy,” Nashi excuses and winces irately from Vanderbolt whine. 

“You say that for almost everything!”

“Just because I don’t have a lot of free time like you doesn’t mean I’m lying,” Nashi says, cocking his head. “What brought on this ‘talk’ anyway? You’re suddenly more weary of me.”

“Uwawawah, I’m not weary at all! No!” Vanderbolt denies hastily. “I-I just feel like talking about your ‘busyness’ and all of that will help everyone else and I with our doubts. The last thing I’d want is for you to have doubts too... I care about you a lot and don’t want you to feel like you don’t belong in our team. Our friends.”

Nashi doesn’t speak, still giving an observant squinting.

He knew sooner or later Vanderbolt would get suspicious. He figured he had lucked out when he happened to catch the attention of the aloof meister.

He could abuse his ability, but there was only so much he could do to erase doubt. Nor did he ever want to misuse them for his own personal gain with Vanderbolt, as much as the boy irritated him.

He needed a distraction.

“Hey, just admit it. You’re feeling pretty doubtful, aren’t you?” Nashi finally says. Vanderbolt goes on to protest, but Nashi finally steps around from behind the couch. Vanderbolt barely has enough time to turn his attention around when suddenly, the weapon kneeled right over his legs in a straddling position.

“Wha-Huh-You-“ Vanderbolt clamps his mouth shut and barely noticed his head hitting the back of the armrest after Nashi had leaned over him.

“You’re a bit troublesome, but it won’t be too hard erasing those doubts, would it?” The weapon murmurs. Vanderbolt blinks several times, his stomach giving a sinking feeling. 

“Nashi...?” He questions with a confused look. Nashi had to admit, the perks of having an aloof meister not only helps with keeping a few secrets, but also just the genuine admiration for the boy’s cute expressions. Not that he would ever admit this in the course of his life span.

“Right, you probably don’t know,” Nashi goes on as he leans down further. Gasping Vanderbolt’s cheeks with his hands and lowered lids.

“Na—“ Vanderbolt is silences with a kiss, one that stunned him into a frozen state. A kiss? A KISS? By Nashi no less, his own weapon. A kiss?

His mind was utterly a mess already, even Nashi knew after sensing the nervous messages that went through Vanderbolt’s head. He leans his head up.

“Everything can be solved by one... quick method,” Nashi continues. “You wouldn’t know, but if you want, I can help show you that you have nothing to worry about.”

Vanderbolt was still so high strung on the kiss. He touches his lips delicately with his own hand, looking down confusedly. He then looks back up with wide, attentive eyes. Would this be the answer to benefiting the team?

“O... Okay...?” Vanderbolt submits.


	2. Chapter 2

It was starting to rain much harder in the area, with only a thin row of curtains covering the sight behind the glass windows, the two boy’s attentions remained focused on one another. Nashi was arching against Vanderbolt, who was still slightly tense on the couch with stiff hands that just did not know where to move. This was due to the fact that their lips were occupied with each other.

He could not tell what it was, but Vanderbolt knew for certain that he felt a certain spark in his stomach whenever their lips would reconnect. It was nothing like he had ever imagine. And it was even more pronounced whenever a funny feeling would shoot to his groin. 

Nashi, on the other hand, could feel it very well. 

“Took long enough,” he says quietly with a little smile. Vanderbolt blinks confusedly and Nashi leans up, tugging at the hem of his damp dress shirt. “What do you think I’m wearing underneath this?”

Vanderbolt’s face goes red.

“Shy? At least a part of you is honest,” Nashi looks down and Vanderbolt follows his gaze, the redness brightening.

“I-I didn’t mean to—! That’s just—!” The meister stammers upon unfinished excuses. Nashi doesn’t say anything else after fixing his gaze. Since Vanderbolt had sit up a bit, the smaller boy places a hand over the broad shoulder to balance himself, grazing over the apparent bulge.

“So much for weariness,” he says slyly. But before he goes in for another kiss, his other hand grasps one of Vanderbolt’s wrists, nudging it upward. “It’s okay,” he hints.

Vanderbolt tried to speak, but his mouth his covered. Whimpering in the new make out session brought upon him, he finally removes his hands from gripping the couch. The snake down the wet material of the dress shirt. Finally, his hands grip Nashi’s waist and his fingers dip into the skin. One layer. He really wasn’t kidding about what he said earlier about underneath.

Their breaths shuddered even more as their excitement increased. The thrill of the new activity became apparent in between their legs. Even Nashi had a hard time controlling himself from rubbing against Vanderbolt. 

Their lips parts and they are nearly out of breath.

“N... Nashi...” Vanderbolt wanted to say that his doubts had been erased. That weariness was the last thing on his mind compared to the few things on the top of his priorities now. His weapon merely undoes a few buttons of his dress shirt before finally responding.

“Oh? Is my job done?” Nashi asks.

Vanderbolt wanted to say yes.

Yet, his body screamed otherwise. 

In response to the weapon, Vanderbolt’s hands let go of Nashi’s waist to the hem of his own pants. Nashi sees this and smiles, unbuttoning the last two pieces.

 

...

Vanderbolt was an absolute mess, at least, that is what his muddled mind had concluded to. He hugs Nashi’s slim, shaking form even closer against his muscled torso with tense arms, breathy heavily in the nape of his shoulder. He was finally seated against the back cushion of the couch, using it as his only source of leverage. He was an absolute mess. A mess, a mess, a mess.

With the damp, white material pooling around his waist, Nashi himself was having a hard time with self control. His arms were wrapped around Vanderbolt’s shoulders with his fingers nearly clawing in the meister’s hair. He held the boy’s head against his shoulder for dear life, stifling his sounds right over Van’s ear.

Vanderbolt thrusts up and is yet again met with a stubborn attempt at a stifle. He could only do this every once in a while, as Nashi had basically taken full control over him. He was being rode on, and he did not know how much more of it he could take. Nashi moved at a moderate pace, hot and wet. But it was killing Vanderbolt. His hips shook from having to endure his cock being squeezed and quivered around. How he could only sit and shake.

“Hnn...” His face heats even more from the breathy moan. He could see that Nashi was no better, yet he persisted with torturing the both of them. Insistently, Vanderbolt thrusts up again, momentarily relishing in the wash of pleasure and Nashi’s choked sound.

“Nashi...” Vanderbolt eventually speaks up nervously. “I-I’m glad that you’re teaching me how meisters a-and weapons help each other... but...”

Nashi knew it was not enough, but like hell was he going to let Vanderbolt have any amount of control. Especially it would be too easy for the meister to pin him down. Thank goodness, again, for his aloofness.

“We could always stop,” Nashi suggests, although it sounded more of a warning. A whimper was his response and he continues on. Of course, he absolutely loved the way Vanderbolt filled him, perfectly. He knew the boy was leaking with absolute excitement due to how sticky the riding had became. A hand drops down from the other boy’s hair and Nashi bites down on his finger, shivering as he came down into Vanderbolt’s lap once more. Especially the strong arms wrapped around him, unknowingly in a possessive manner.

Vanderbolt thrusts up once more and his arms unravel a bit. His hands trail down and he blushes when the appendages had moved along with Nashi’s waist. Up and down. Why did he get the feeling that this was a lot more intimate that Nashi made it out to be?

Another quiver. Vanderbolt lets out a long sigh and his hands slip down further, purely by accident. Nashi freezes halfway and moves back a bit to look(glare) at Vanderbolt.

“Not there,” Nashi simply demands.

Vanderbolt swallows, yet his hands did not move. How silly of a thought, telling Nashi that he physically could not find it in himself to move them. So he tries, but instead, Nashi hitches from being lifted up slightly instead.

“You—!”

“S-Sor—!”

He was dropped down onto his lap. Nashi covers his own mouth to muffle the noise that escaped from his throat. Vanderbolt had shamelessly let out a confused moan, nonetheless pleased. That gave so much more pleasure than before! Why couldn’t they do this instead?

“Nashi-...”

“Stop... ah-!” The action was repeated, much more boldly. Nashi clutched into Vanderbolt’s shoulder, this time being the one to pant in the nape of his shoulder. But even then could he not keep his sounds in for long.

The meister’s hands had a firm grip from underneath, bringing him up and slamming him down, occasionally meeting a thrust upward. The control was slowly shifting into Vanderbolt’s hands, literally. Who was Nashi kidding, he himself had gone completely boneless in the meister’s arms.

The thrusts and guiding did not take long to speed up, thanks to Vanderbolt’s eagerness. Nashi shuddered and breathy sounds mimicked the internal pleasure he was receiving unwantedly. 

“Hah... uah...” Vanderbolt bit down on his bottom lip, guiding Nashi down faster as he heard the weapon finally begin to open up to him. 

“Down...”

Vanderbolt stops and hums. “Eh?”

Nashi urges Vanderbolt down onto his side, having shifted himself so that he was lying on his back on the couch. Vanderbolt brings his hands down on either side of Nashi’s head, flushing at the view.

“You win, alright? Hurry up and... ease your doubts...” Nashi turns his head, not even bothering to look at Vanderbolt. The meister stares for a moment, then leans down to press his lips against Nashi’s neck and slide back in. At once, Nashi arches upward from being penetrated and huffs when Vanderbolt immediately begins a quicker pace.

Both boys moaned audibly, moving erotically on the couch. Vanderbolt jerked his hips every now and then, utterly enjoying the messy sight below him. He didn’t mean to glance down, but just the sight of him thrusting into his own weapon was amazing. Nashi gripped Vanderbolt’s back and jolts for a moment.

Oh goddammit, the spot had been found.

Vanderbolt mindlessly pounded away, unknowing of the fact that Nashi was clawing his back from having his prostate hit. The weapon moaned loudly, tearing from the rough handling. And he loved every bit.

A tingling sensation that linked to a slight stinging barely came across Vanderbolt’s mind. While it would be a bit audacious of him to enjoy pain, something about Nashi clinging to him to this extent was arousing. Something that only his eyes could see, as a meister to a weapon, that is.

His thrusts became long and hard, the head of his cock just rarely pulling out and slipping back into the quenching ring of muscles. They were nearly bouncing on the couch. Clawing. Huffing. Groaning. Not even the thunderstorm gave way for attention.

“Van...! Van...!” Vanderbolt’s face was cupped and Nashi leans up to plant his lips on his. The thrusting slows down, reaching a more hefty pace with powerful hits. Their upper halves drop down onto the couch, juxtaposed with muffled moans and sweet kisses coming from either’s end. 

“Nashi... I... I...—!” Vanderbolt gives a startled shiver and moans, pushing in as deep as he could while cumming inside of an unexpectant Nashi. Nashi gasps from being filled inside and quivers as he too came, all over himself with curled fingers and toes.

The two pant heavily and Vanderbolt lays down on top of Nashi.

“Thank you... Nashi... that really did help...” he huffs. Nashi offers an inaudible response, half considering second thoughts on his methods.

Yet, it worked.

...

“Eh? Van, you’re all scratched up on your back,” Blue Rung mentions in the shower room, pointing at the meister’s marked up skin. “Did you get in that much of a spiff in a solo mission?” Vanderbolt blinks and mentally recalls how they had came about.

“Aha... right...! Nashi did that.”

“Nashi!?” Cessy had peered in with a worried look. “Were you two fighting?”

“Oh, nope. He just showed me how to properly bond with him, as meister and weapon. Now, I don’t have anymore doubts!” Vanderbolt claims happily, jauntily heading out area with a towel over his waist.

Blue hums with an interested look as Cessy continued to fuss over the other boy.

Unbeknownst to the chaos his meister had just caused, Nashi sneezed in the locker room.


End file.
